Kanto: Red Tsukusama- El campeón de los ojos rojos
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Las leyendas son historias contadas para cambiar el comportamiento humano, tanto para bien como para mal. Pero hay veces en que la leyenda se distorsiona convirtiéndose en algo que jamás se espero ser. Red Tsukusama el campeón llamado leyenda, que con su indestructible equipo Pokémon se volvió el más fuerte. ¿Cual fue su camino al campeonato?/—La vida no es de rosas, entiéndelo ya.
1. El inicio de una leyenda

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Era un día lluvioso, la casa de su buen amigo Yellow era confortante para ése tipo de días. Un chocolate caliente, Pika en su regazo y su amigo a su lado mirando la película que Leaf había propuesto.

Pero los ojos rojos de Red no veían la televisión, miraba la ventana, como la noche lluviosa abundaba en todo el Bosque Viridian. Con reojo, miró a Green, Leaf y Yellow, los que estaban sentados en el mismo sofá que él, Yellow y Leaf compartían el mismo tarro de crispetas y Green observaba la película con interés.

Ahora, pensaba en todo el recorrido que vivió al lado de su gran amigo de la infancia. Volvió a mirar la ventana. Recordando mientras la lluvia caía.

**-.-**

**[-***-]**

**-.-**

**Capítulo I  
>El inicio de una leyenda<strong>

**.**

**[***]  
>[Kanto; Pueblo Paleta]<br>[Seis años atrás]**

**.**

— ¿Eres un chico o una chica? —Preguntó el hombre.

—Chico. —Dijo el muchacho de cabello azabache sin mucho interés.

—Oh, bueno, él es mi nieto, ha sido tu rival desde que eran pequeños. Mmm... ¿Puedes decirme como se llama?

— ¡No de nuevo! —Se quejó el chico de cabello castaño dando una patada al suelo. Odiaba cuando su abuelo olvidaba su nombre. Después, miró a su amigo. —Si dices excremento, princesita o noob de nuevo, considera que te patearé el trasero.

Él rodó los ojos, era la única cosa entretenida que podía hacer con el anciano abuelo de su amigo y él no le dejaba. —Green, su nombre es Green.

— ¡Ah, sí! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Se llama Green.

—Siempre dices eso después de que te dice mi nombre. —Suspiró el nieto del profesor.

Red, el que se había aburrido ya, caminó fuera del laboratorio.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Green.

—Ya no hay nada interesante que hacer. Me voy a casa.

Lejos de agradecerle a Red, Green se despidió con la mano mientras le observaba irse.

El chico de diez años, cabello azabache y ojos rojos pasó por todo el pueblo con las manos en los bolsillos, de vez en cuando, saludaba una que otra persona con una ligera sonrisa, conociendo ya a todos los que vivían allí.

Llegó a casa, donde su madre le esperaba.

—Bienvenido. —Le saludó. — ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Jugaste con Green?

—El profesor olvidó mi género y el nombre de Green de nuevo. —Dijo Red como si nada sentándose en la mesa del comedor.

—Vaya, ¿De nuevo? —Dijo preocupada Moriko mientras le dejaba en la mesa la cena. —Los médicos dijeron que terminaría su tratamiento pronto... Dime que dijiste bien el nombre de Green.

—Si lo hice, mamá. —Dijo el niño con tranquilidad. —Gracias por la comida.

Red Tsukusama, un chico común y corriente, exceptuando sus ojos, claro está. Vivía en el Pueblo Paleta con su madre desde que tenía memoria, era algo distante, pero no frío, simplemente algo serio a la hora de hablar y extremadamente sincero. Ese chico no tenía nada de extravagante, si al muy al caso, algún día podría ser programador como lo fue su padre en la empresa Silph S.A.

—Voy a dormir. —Dijo levantándose de su lugar y dejando el plato en el fregadero.

—Que duermas bien. —Se despidió su madre.

Ese niño no tenía nada de especial.

**.**

—Buenos días, Red. —Saludó su madre. —El profesor Oak vino hace un momento, dijo que quería verte.

— ¿Olvidó el nombre de Green de nuevo? —Preguntó el chico.

—Es probable.

Suspiró y salió de la casa, no tenía ganas de ir a repetirle al profesor Oak su género y el nombre de su nieto… Lo haría después. Salió a dar un paseo, a saludar a todos, a sentir un poco el aire. Caminó y caminó, al final, llegó al límite entre Pueblo Paleta y la Ruta 1. Red siempre se detenía ahí después de todo, la entrada del pueblo estaba obstruida por un poco de hierba alta, que era realmente peligrosa ya que tenía Pokémon salvajes.

Pero por alguna razón, Red jamás tuvo miedo, siempre deseó poder entrar en ella para saber cómo era un Pokémon salvaje, siempre quiso salir del Pueblo Paleta para ver que más había allí. Miró a todos lados fijándose de que nadie le viera. Dio un paso, dispuesto a tocar la hierba alta con su zapato, pero un grito le frenó.

— ¡Eh, alto! ¡No te vayas! —Red volteó a mirar, se trataba del abuelo de Green. —Uff... Estuvo cerca... ¡En la hierba viven Pokémon salvajes!

—Ya lo sabía. —Dijo Red con naturalidad.

Pero entonces, escucharon como algo se movía entre la hierba, cuando menos se lo esperaron, un Pokémon de color amarillo (el cual Red no reconoció) salió de la hierba.

— ¡Detrás de mí, Red! —Le dijo el profesor poniéndose frente al Pokémon.

El Pokémon de mejillas rojas lanzaba chispas, se veía enojado y desorientado, Oak se veía realmente aterrado, pero Red, Red se sentía demasiado atraído por ese Pokémon como para pensar en miedo.

De repente, el profesor Oak lanzó una Pokéball, Red esperó ver un Pokémon salir de ella, pero lo que pasó le dejó sin palabras. La Pokéball se abrió y metió al Pokémon dentro de ella. Cuando el objeto dejó de moverse, el profesor lo tomó, lo analizó y miró a Red con severidad.

— ¿Que estabas planeando hacer, Red? —Preguntó.

—Nada. —Fue la respuesta del infante.

— ¿Que te hemos dicho los adultos acerca de la hierba alta?

—Que viven Pokémon salvajes.

—Y que no te acerques a ella.

—Jamás me dijeron eso. —Dijo Red con una ceja enarcada.

—Pero es obvio, ¿No es así? —Red se encogió de hombros, como quien dice: _sin darle la razón ni quitándosela_. Entonces el profesor suspiró. —Vaya... Eres un joven algo imprudente, si te sigues metiendo así en la hierba alta, Moriko se preocupará mucho. Necesitas tu propio Pokémon como protección, ven conmigo.

El profesor se fue, Red, con la ceja aun enarcada y sin entender las intenciones del profesor, le siguió. Por lo menos, ahora sabía que no estaba teniendo otros de sus ataques mentales porque no le preguntó su género.

**.**

Llegaron al laboratorio del profesor, durante el camino, Red confirmó que el estado mental del profesor estaba estable, por el momento, por lo que no se molestó en hablar en el recorrido. Dentro ya del laboratorio, Red pudo ver a Green con los brazos cruzados y moviendo el pie de forma impaciente.

— ¡Eh, abuelo! —Dijo al verlo. —Estoy harto de esperar, ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

— ¿Green? —La cara del profesor era completamente de confusión. — ¿Qué haces aquí si te dije que vinieras más tarde?... Bueno, no importa, espera un momento. —Luego se dirigió a Red. —Red, ¿Ves la Pokéball que hay en la mesa? —Miró a su derecha, ahí la vio, mitad roja mitad blanca, volvió a observar al profesor y asintió. —Es una Pokéball y contiene un Pokémon dentro. —La cara de Red y Green reflejaron un: _No me digas_. —Ése Pokémon es tuyo.

Red abrió los ojos sorprendido, miró a Green, él también se veía impactado. ¿Lo que había dicho el profesor no era una broma? ¿De verdad le iba a dar su propio Pokémon?

— ¡O-oye abuelo! ¿Y yo que? —Preguntó Green sin saber que sentir.

—A ti también te daré uno. —Le dijo como si fuese obvio. Luego, con la cabeza, le señaló a Red la Pokéball.

No sabía que pensar, caminó hasta la mesa y observó la Pokéball, se le podía ver un poco un pequeño Pokémon marrón y peludo que le miraba ansioso y sonriente. Red no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, estaba emocionado, tendría su primer Pokémon. Pero entonces, sintió un empujón.

— ¡Red, no! —Gritó Green tomando la Pokéball que en un inicio iba a ser suya. — ¡Quiero éste Pokémon!

— ¡Green! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! —Dijo Oak sorprendido, Red miró a Green con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo quiero éste Pokémon, abuelo.

—Pero... Vale, bueno, de todos modos iba a darte uno. —Red sintió una decepción enorme, como las que ya había tenido a lo largo de su vida, pero esa se sintió como una patada directa al estómago. —Red, ven aquí.

De mala gana, el azabache fue donde el profesor, observando la sonrisa victoriosa de Green.

—Éste es el Pokémon que capturé allí, hace unos minutos. —Le entregó la Pokéball, Red sintió tranquilidad, no se iba a quedar sin un Pokémon. —Cuídalo, ¿Vale? Lo atrapé en estado salvaje, así que todavía no es manso.

Red miró como el Pokémon le miraba de mala manera, lucía enojado.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó viendo las chispas de las mejillas del Pokémon.

—Un Pikachu, ratón eléctrico.

Red sonrió, tenía un Pokémon. El profesor sonrió también y justo cuando el chico estuvo por retirarse, Green le detuvo.

— ¡Espera! Red, luchemos. —Dijo Green con arrogancia.

Red se vio indeciso, pero luego pensó: Si iba a tener un Pokémon para defenderse, entonces debía aprender a luchar. Asintió aceptando el reto y Green sacó al Pokémon marrón y peludo. Red sacó a Pikachu, el que no se veía alegre.

— ¡Eevee, placaje! —Ordenó Green, el pequeño Pokémon embistió a Pikachu haciéndole retroceder.

Entonces, Red se fijó en algo, no sabía que ataques conocía Pikachu. Pero no se preocupó por ello, ya que después de que Eevee golpeara a Pikachu, éste se enojó y con varias chispas y un trueno, el Eevee de Green quedó debilitado.

— ¡No puede ser! —Exclamó Green. — ¡Tu Pokémon es mejor que el mío!

Red miró a Pikachu, el que le vio y volteó a ver a otro lado con orgullo. Sin decir una palabra o siquiera alardear, Red metió a su Pokémon en la Pokéball. Pensó en irse, pero entonces sintió la Pokéball vibrar, la sacó de su bolsillo y automáticamente el Pikachu salió de ella.

—Vaya, pues parece que a tu Pokémon no le gusta las Pokéballs. Tendrás que andar con él.

— ¿Quién me asegura que me siga? —Preguntó Red enarcando una ceja.

—Lo hará, debe hacerlo, después de todo, ya fue capturado.

Miró con curiosidad su Pokémon y caminó un poco, Pikachu, de mala gana lo siguió, si, lo seguía. Asintió con la cabeza y fue a la salida, pero antes de irse, le dio una última mirada al profesor, el que le sonreía.

—… Gracias. —Dijo el joven antes de salir corriendo.

Oak rio un poco con nostalgia. —Estos dos muchachos serán muy grandes.

**.**

Días pasaron, Red no mejoró su situación con Pikachu, la verdad, podría decirse que empeoró, el Pokémon empezó a tener la extraña manía de electrocutarlo un poco, e incluso de noche sentía la mirada asesina del éste sobre él. Pero lo curioso era, que con Moriko (su madre) se había llevado de maravilla, la acompañaba a todos lados y siempre se veía alegre cerca de ella, Red se preguntó: ¿Qué tenía ese Pikachu en su contra?

Su vida siguió normal, a excepción de los intentos homicidas del Pokémon en su contra. Aún iba al inicio de la Ruta 1, solo para observar la hierba alta que estaba allí, Pikachu, de mala gana siempre le seguía y observaba como su entrenador miraba al fondo sin expresión alguna en su cara.

Lo que observaba Red, era a Green, el que entrenaba arduamente con Eevee en la hierba alta; Red no iba allí, no tenía el coraje para hacer algo así, además, Pikachu lo odiaba jamás le obedecería. Siempre se volvía a su casa con un suspiro.

Su monotonía, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, se levantó, se bañó, se vistió, aguantó un pequeño **impactrueno** de Pikachu y bajó a desayunar, esperando ver la típica imagen matutina de su madre cocinando mientras hablaba con teléfono con su tía para saber cómo estaba Leaf, pero la escena de esa mañana era completamente distinta; su madre, estaba parada frente a las escaleras con una mochila amarilla en mano mientras sostenía una falsa sonrisa cargada de dolor.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Red observando a su madre.

Ella tomó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para contestar. —Te vas de viaje.

Red entendió perfectamente, pero prefirió hacerse el desentendido. — ¿A dónde vamos?

—No Red, te irás tú solo.

Se mordió el labio inferior sin entender. — ¿Por qué?

Moriko no aguantó y rompió en llanto abrazando a su hijo. —No quiero que te arrepientas. —Le dijo en sollozos. —No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a tu padre.

Red odiaba ver a su madre llorar (como a cualquier niño), cada vez que lo hacía, él se sentía impotente, no sabía cómo evitar que llorara más.

—Quiero que viajes... Que salgas de aquí antes de que te acostumbres a esta vida. Viaja por Kanto, ahora tienes un Pokémon así que puedes andar sin preocupaciones. —Gimió.

—Mamá... Estoy bien aquí. —Dijo Red tranquilamente, sin mostrar expresiones a pesar de tener miedo de irse de casa.

—No lo estarás. —Le dijo susurrando. —El deseo de toda madre es la felicidad de su hijo. Amor, tú ya no eres feliz en Pueblo Paleta. Prefiero que seas un entrenador errante a un programador de Silph S.A. —Se separó de él y le tomó por los hombros sonriendo con su cara empapada. —Por favor, ve y has tu propia leyenda.

Red no dijo nada, él era por naturaleza un chico callado, pero esta vez, era porque no sabía que decir. Solamente asintió, besó a su madre en la mejilla, tomó la mochila y salió de la casa. Pikachu le siguió irremediablemente.

—Cuídalo. —Fue la petición de Moriko para con el Pokémon.

El que asintió y siguió a su molesto entrenador. Una vez sola, Moriko cayó al suelo, se sentó en las escaleras con dificultad y volvió a llorar. Esta vez con más fuerza.

**.**

Red corrió, corrió fuera del pueblo, pasando por entre la hierba alta e ignorando a los Pokémon salvajes, Pikachu le seguía detrás, lanzando **impactruenos** a diestra y siniestra debilitando Rattatas y Pidgeys para evitar que lastimasen al chico. Él corrió y corrió durante una hora, hasta que llegó a las puertas de una ciudad, era tarde y el sol se ocultaba.

El chico se sentó a la entrada de la ciudad descansando, Pikachu al llegar se quejó de cansancio y cuando pensaba electrocutar a su entrenador como venganza, ocurrió algo que jamás pensó. Red se levantó y empezó a darle puños a un árbol, lastimando sus manos en el proceso.

—Pi... ¡Pika! ¡Pikachu! ¡Pika! —Le gritaba el Pikachu corriendo a electrocutarlo para que dejara de lastimarse, pero a Red le daba igual, el dolor ya no le dolía.

Después de quince minutos de impactruenos y golpes al árbol, las manos del niño de diez años estaban manchadas de su propia sangre, dio un puño desganado al árbol y apoyó su frente contra éste.

—Lo sabía. —Murmuró.

Desde pequeño, jamás vio a su madre sonreír por él, ni a su padre, siempre le observaban preocupados, preocupados porque no hablaba, preocupados porque no socializaba, preocupados porque era distante, preocupados por su sentido del realismo. Se preocupaban por todo. Incluso ahora, su madre seguía preocupándose por él, por su culpa, sus papás habían sufrido innumerables veces y por su culpa, su mamá había llorado.

Se odiaba, se odiaba, realmente se odiaba.

Pikachu solo observaba a su entrenador como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. — ¡Pika!

Red le escuchó y dejó el árbol para después mirarse las manos. Suspiró y entró a la ciudad, Ciudad Verde.

Buscó la tienda Pokémon, la del tejado azul, una vez allí, decidió comprar unas vendas para sus manos, aprovechó también y se compró unos guantes sin dedos para cubrir sus heridas.

—Oye, ¿Vienes del Pueblo Paleta? —Red no respondió, pero el encargado de la tienda lo tomó como una afirmación. —En ese caso, ¿Podrías darle este paquete al profesor Oak?

Le entregó una Pokéball. Red siguió sin hablar, miró a Pikachu, éste parecía darle igual. Al final, asintió.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de capítulo: <strong>¡Este es el nuevo proyecto del que hablé en Memorias! Haré una saga de los campeones, para que sepan más o menos como es la historia desde mi punto de vista. Cada día (Lunes a Viernes) subiré un cap nuevo de un campeón nuevo, Kotone, Mei y Kalm todavía no entran, después de todo, narro primero de los campeones que estoy empleando. Espero les guste, la mayoría de los diálogos son del juego así que... ¡Si se ven tan subrealistas no es mi culpa! Incluso traté de dar más coherencia a las palabras de Oak XDDD

Muchas gracias por leer, mañana nos vemos con la historia de Hibiki ^^


	2. Pokédex

_Pásense por el perfil de LaRavenclawDesorientada ella es la que me da inspiración (con sus hermosos y awesome fics) para continuar estos fics con Red._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<br>Pokédex**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Ahora caminaba directamente a Pueblo Paleta, o mejor dicho, ya estaba allí, sin embargo, evitó a toda costa acercarse a su casa. Lo menos que quería era que su madre lo viese.

Entró al laboratorio, allí vio al profesor Oak, el que no parecía ocupado.

— ¡Red! —Exclamó al verlo. — ¿Como a tu Pokémon? Creo que te quiere mucho. —Miró a Pikachu, el que le observaba indignado, Red miró al profesor con una cara que le decía perfectamente: ¿Es en serio? —Ejem... Bueno, ¿Que te trae por aquí? ¿Tienes algo para mí?

Red sin decir una palabra, sacó la Pokéball de su bolsillo y se la entrego.

—Ah sí, es la Pokéball que había encargado. —La tomó. — ¡Gracias Red! Uh, y debo pedirte un favor.

Justo en ese momento, alguien entró a la sala. — ¡Abuelo! —Llamó Green. —Mi Pokémon se ha hecho más fuerte, compruébalo.

El profesor Oak le dio una pequeña mirada a Eevee y sonrió. —Muy bien Green, eres muy bueno entrenando.

Por alguna razón, Red se sintió incómodo, él no había entrenado a Pikachu desde que se lo dieron.

—Bueno. Necesito pedirles un favor a ambos. —Green y Red se miraron entre ellos consternados. —En la mesa, hay un invento mío, la Pokédex. Ésta registrará automáticamente los datos de los Pokémon que hayan visto o capturado. ¡Es una tecno-enciclopedia! —Caminó hasta la mesa que estaba al lado de su ordenador y tomó un par de aparatos, luego regresó con los dos chichos. — ¡Red, Green! Tomen las Pokédex.

Red, observó el aparato rojo, estaba consternado. ¿Por qué le daban algo tan importante? Él no había entrenado a Pikachu como lo había hecho Green.

Observó al profesor en busca de respuestas, pero solo recibió una triste mirada. —Quería hacer una guía de todos los Pokémon del mundo... Era mi sueño. —Luego de un largo suspiro miró a los niños con una sonrisa. —Pero ya soy muy viejo y no puedo hacerlo. Por eso, quiero que ustedes hagan realidad ese sueño... ¡Adelante, vayan en su búsqueda! Será una gran proeza en la historia de los Pokémon!

Red observó la Pokédex. ¿Ese aparato lo podía volver historia? Bueno, no es como si le preocupara ser famoso y eso, lo que él quería era poder dejar de ser una carga para su familia, quizá, con la Pokédex, podía hacer que su madre se sintiera aunque sea un poquito orgullosa de él.

— ¡Descuida abuelo! ¡Déjalo en mis manos! —Sonrió con arrogancia Green. —Red, ¡Que quede claro que no te necesito! Le pediré a mi hermana el mapa de los Pueblos... —Luego una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro. — ¡Y le diré que no te de ninguno a ti! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Y desapareció tras la puerta. Red, no estaba preocupado por el tonto mapa, solamente estaba pensando en capturar a todos los Pokémon y completar el sueño del profesor Oak.

**.**

Afuera, Green tenía los puños apretados, se mordía el labio inferior conteniendo la cólera. Caminó hasta su casa y vio a Dalia observando el mapa que estaba deseando obtener.

—Dalia.

— ¿Si Green?

Iba a pedirle el mapa, iba a hacerlo... Sin embargo...

—Me voy de viaje. —Le dijo. —No me esperes, ¿De acuerdo? Cuida del abuelo.

— ¡Oh! Entonces espero que te vaya bien... ¡Ven! Puedes llevar este mapa para...

—Bah, no lo necesito, hay un mapa en cada Centro Pokémon. Dáselo a Red. —Dijo despreocupadamente caminando fuera de la casa, Eevee le seguía.

Dalia le miró con confusión. Al mismo tiempo que Red entraba a la casa, el muchacho no fue por el mapa, fue a despedirse de Dalia, la que con una sonrisa le habló:

— ¿Te encargó algo el abuelo? —Él asintió. —Toma esto. —Dobló delicadamente el mapa y se lo entregó en las manos. — ¡Te ayudará! Suerte con tu viaje.

Confundido, sin saber que decir, se fue de la casa de Green, de Pueblo Paleta y volvió a la Ruta 1, para más tarde ir a Ciudad Verde.

**.**

—Muchas gracias por su visita, vuelva pronto. —Se despidió la enfermera dándole una pequeña reverencia. Red agradeció y sacó a Pikachu de la Pokéball.

Si, parecía que aún no lo quería. Caminó fuera del Centro Pokémon, para volver a la Tienda Pokémon y comprar todas las Pokéballs que pudiese. Iba a empezar a trabajar desde ya.

**.**

Ya tenía un Pidgey y un Rattata, ambos cortesía de la Ruta 1, ahora se encontraba de nuevo en Ciudad Verde, debía hacer ese trabajo bien hecho. Observó en el mapa, que en la Ruta 22 también había hierba alta y eso no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta allí, claramente con un Pikachu no muy alegre.

En el recorrido, atrapó un Mankey al nivel tres, bueno, no es como si lo fuese a usar en una batalla o algo así.

— ¡Eh! ¡Red! —Volteó a ver, más allá se encontraba Green, con una sonrisa arrogante de siempre. — ¿Vas a la liga Pokémon? —El azabache enarcó una ceja, claramente confundido, Green soltó una pequeña carcajada. — ¡Olvídalo! Seguro que no tienes ninguna medalla, el guardia no te dejará pasar.

—No te dejó pasar a ti, ¿No es verdad? —Le preguntó Red restándole importancia.

Green bufó indignado. —Dime, ¿Ya son fuertes tus Pokémon?

Como Red no quería luchar con Green, hizo el ademán de retirarse, pero inmediatamente, un Spearow salió volando de la Pokéball del castaño, preparado para impactar contra el chico de ojos rojos que le daba la espalda, no obstante, Pikachu fue más rápido y con un **Impactrueno **debilitó al Pokémon.

— ¿Qué? —Green se mostraba asombrado por el potencial del Pokémon de Red, el que, sin ni una sola orden, ya había derrotado a uno de sus Pokémon.

La verdad, Pikachu estaba de todo menos interesado en la salud de Red, lo único que quería era cumplirle su promesa a Moriko. Protegería al idiota de su entrenador.

— ¡Vamos Eevee! —Exclamó Green sacando al marrón y tierno Pokémon. — ¡**Ataque arena**!

De la nada, algo de arena saltó a los ojos de Pikachu, el que se quejó mientras se sentaba en sus patas traseras y trataba de quitarse la tierra de sus ojos, Red le miró, pensó en guardarlo en su Pokéball y pedirle a Green que detuviera ese infantil combate, pero sabía que Pikachu no querría eso. Eevee embistió contra Pikachu haciéndolo caer unos metros atrás, terminando boca abajo y con los ojos aún cerrados.

_Había perdido 67% de vida, fue un ataque crítico._

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Ves? Hemos mejorado mucho. —Exclamó Green con orgullo.

Red le miró enfadado, sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver como Pikachu se levantaba con dificultad y una determinación en su rostro, aunque aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Pika!

Red no hablaba el idioma de los Pokémon, pero pudo entender a lo que se refería: « _¡Da una orden, idiota!_»

— ¡Eevee, **Placaje**! —Exclamó Green de nuevo.

—Pikachu, esquiva a la izquierda. —Ordenó Red, el Pokémon obedeció, esquivando el ataque perfectamente. —**Impactrueno **detrás de ti.

Así lo hizo, _Eevee perdió 20%_.

— ¡Eevee, de nuevo!

—Pikachu, salta y esquiva. **Impactrueno **a tu derecha.

_Ataque crítico, menos 50%._

— ¡Eevee, **Látigo**! —Green parecía empezar a impacientarse.

_La defensa de Pikachu bajó._

— ¡Ahora, **Placaje**!

— ¡Esquiva rodando a la derecha e **Impactrueno **diagonal a la derecha, detrás de ti! —Por primera vez, Red gritó.

_Menos 30%, Eevee se debilitó._

Inmediatamente, un sonido se escuchó dese su Pokédex, la examinó y pudo observar lo que decía: «_Pikachu ha subido al nivel 8 y aprende __**Onda trueno**_».

—Ash. —Se quejó Green metiendo a Eevee en su Pokéball. —Tuviste mucha suerte.

Ignorándole, Red tomó a Pikachu en brazos, sabía que lo odiaba, pero no le gustaba las Pokéballs y definitivamente no podía andar por sí solo, estaba muy débil, además de que no podía ver bien.

—No vuelvas a hacer esa estupidez. —Le dijo Red con seriedad, no le gustaba ser retado a lazar.

Aunque debía admitir que se divirtió un poco.

—Hmp. —Green se cruzó de brazos.

—Ahora, explícame, ¿Qué es eso de las medallas y Liga Pokémon? —Le preguntó Red enarcando una ceja.

Green suspiró cansado ante la ignorancia de su amigo, pero, por otro lado, podía provechar para restregarle en cara sus conocimientos.

—Las medallas se obtienen derrotando a los líderes de gimnasio que están en algunas ciudades esparcidas por Kanto. —Explicó. —Los Pokémon cada vez que suben de nivel se vuelven más fuertes y empiezan a desobedecerte, con las medallas, eso no pasará. Ahora, la Liga Pokémon es donde se define si eres el entrenador más fuerte de todos, yo voy a participar para volverme un campeón. Dicen que los entrenadores de la Liga Pokémon son muy fuertes. ¡Tengo que hallar una forma de vencerles! —Luego observó a Red con seriedad. —Deja de perder el tiempo y muévete.

Cuando el castaño se fue, Red miró a Pikachu que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y al parecer no estaba de humor para pelear con su entrenador. Ahora tenía un nuevo problema, si ese Pikachu no le obedecía estando a un nivel inferior, ¿Cómo sería si estuviera a un nivel superior? No quería ni imaginárselo.

Caminó hasta el centro Pokémon con una nueva tarea.

_Derrotaría a los líderes de gimnasio para poder obtener las medallas. _La liga, no le importaba en la más mínimo, sólo deseaba completar la Pokédex y para hacerlo necesitaba volverse más fuerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de capítulo: <strong>Bueno, juiciosa vengo con este capítulo, los capítulos de la SdlC son cortos así que... Lo siento ^^U  
>Espero les guste, la verdad he adaptado algunos diálogos para que las conversaciones no se vean más como monólogos que nada, muchas gracias a todos los que me están apoyando. ¡Mañana nos vemos con Hibiki!<p> 


	3. Roca contra Eléctrico

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<br>Roca contra Eléctrico**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Caminó, aun tranquilo, aunque la verdad estaba enojado, ¡Como odiaba que lo retaran sin que él quisiera! Además, el bosque más laberíntico del universo (llámese Viridian) no colaboraba. Suspiró.

—Pika pi.

—Cállate.

Red no necesitaba entender a los Pokémon, porque sabía perfectamente lo que ese Pikachu con un "electrizante sentido del humor" le quería decir: Nenita.

Observó los árboles para distraerse, sabía que Pikachu lo iba a seguir, quisiese o no, por lo que no se preocupó por tener que vigilarle a cada rato. Había algo extraño en el Bosque Viridian, no es como si fuese interesante, es más, era aburrido y dudaba mucho que algún día fuese a ese lugar por sencillo placer, pero... Era curioso, por primera vez veía un bosque, después de todo, jamás salió de Pueblo Paleta desde que nació y si lo hizo, fue para ir a ver a su padre en la oficina, tal vez de muy bebé, por lo que no se acordaba de absolutamente nada.

Por fin, encontraron el cartel que decía: Ciudad Plateada.

Ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos, Red salió de ese lugar, era fatigante ver tantos árboles juntos. Entró en una pequeña caseta, de las que estaban ahí para que las personas reposaran, Red sabía algunas cosas del mundo exterior, pero no demasiadas, tal vez, debía agradecerle a Leaf haberle reprochado en cara todas sus aventuras, por lo menos no era un ignorante en un mundo que no conocía.

Salió de la caseta y caminó otro poco para llegar a Ciudad Plateada, observó todo, era curioso, ese lugar emitía un aura extraña, completamente diferente a Pueblo Paleta, habían muchas personas, algunos medios de transporte dos enormes edificios, casas… Y un Centro Pokémon, justo lo que necesitaba.

— ¡Bienvenido al centro…!

Red evitó escuchar esa frase que ya había oído demasiado, era como si fuese unas palabras introductorias que obligatoriamente cada enfermera de todo lugar al que iba debían decir. Miró a Pikachu, él resopló rodando los ojos y asintió.

Para eso si se metía en su Pokéball.

Una vez la enfermera le entregó a Pikachu, éste salió y para estirarse decidió electrocutar un poco a su entrenador.

—Sigues siendo un desagradecido. —Le dijo Red con acidez mientras se acariciaba un poco la cabeza, los electroshocks le daban mareos.

**.**

Museo, por primera vez iba a un museo, aunque fue completamente solo, bueno, con un Pikachu que lo odiaba, así que… Prácticamente estuvo solo. Miraba a su alrededor, parejas felices, familias, exploradoras y algunos ancianos.

Se dio cuenta entonces que era probablemente la única persona que no estaba acompañada en ése lugar.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Me compras algo en la tienda de recuerdos? —Preguntó un pequeño con entusiasmo.

La mujer que le acompañaba sonrió. —Claro, cariño.

Eso dolió, cuando observó el rostro cálido de esa mujer mirando a su hijo, no pudo evitar ver el rostro de su propia madre sonriéndole, entregándole un juguete (que luego Green le quitaría) o leyéndole un cuento. Luego, el rostro sonriente de su madre se volvía una sonrisa forzada y lágrimas impregnadas de tristeza.

Se cubrió sus ojos con la gorra, esa era una mala costumbre que había adquirido desde que obtuvo su preciado objeto, cubrirse los ojos, después de todo, Moriko siempre podía ver el dolor en ellos.

A él jamás le gustó cuando su mamá se entristecía por su culpa, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba cuando lo estrechaba en brazos después de darle una de esas odiadas miradas tristes.

— ¡Pikachu! —Exclamó su Pokémon electrocutándolo, tal vez, esa era su manera de subirle el ánimo.

Decidió apartar esos pensamientos tan depresivos y observó los fósiles, no sabía que era un fósil, pero por deducción propia, podía decir que era un montón de huesos acumulados que formaban una escultura… O algo así.

—Fósil de Aerodactyl. —Leyó en voz alta.

Por la conversación de algunos ancianos, supo que no eran estatuas, eran Pokémon extintos, entonces miró su Pokédex.

¿Necesitaría ese Aerodactyl para completar la Pokédex? Observó el fósil de Kabutops, posiblemente necesitaría dos.

Su mirada se desvió a otra vitrina, con algo que no era un fósil.

«_Meteorito caído del Monte Moon._»

Red enarcó una ceja. —_¿Piedra lunar?_

**.**

Ahora estaba frente a un enorme lugar, con un letrero enorme frente a éste, sí, había dicho que iba a ir a derrotar a los líderes de gimnasio, pero no esperaba que el primero estuviese tan cerca.

«_Líder de gimnasio Pokémon de la Ciudad Plateada:  
>Brock ¡El entrenador más fuerte que una roca!»<em>

A penas entró, se encontró con un hombre de anteojos, que le recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si le estuviese esperando.

— ¡Puedo decirte lo que se requiere para ser un campeón de Pokémon! —El azabache enarcó una ceja. —No soy un entrenador, pero puedo decirte como ganar… ¡Déjame que te lleve a la victoria!

—Le escucho.

El hombre se alegró al saber que el chico no era mudo. — ¡Bien! Veamos que ocurre. —Observó a Pikachu con detenimiento, luego miró a Red pensativo. —Va a ser difícil para tu Pikachu ganar este combate en este gimnasio; los ataques eléctricos inútiles contra los Pokémon tipo Roca de Brock.

Red observó a Pikachu, se veía indignado, suspiró rodando los ojos, ese Pikachu era un obstinado.

—Vamos. —Le dijo caminando.

De nuevo, sin opción, Pikachu tuvo que seguirle, se encontraron con el primer entrenador, uno de los discípulos de Brock. Pikachu y Red se llevaban mal, pero había algo que les unía en ese momento.

Red quería ganar en el gimnasio, Pikachu había sido ofendido. Por suerte, Pikachu no sólo sabía movimientos tipo eléctrico. Un Diglett apareció en el camino, seguido de un entrenador, sin esperar a que éste diese una orden, Pikachu arremetió contra él con un **Ataque rápido**, sin escuchar siquiera una orden de Red.

Ese Pikachu iba por su cuenta y Red simplemente le seguía.

**.**

— ¡Soy Brock, el líder de gimnasio de la Ciudad Plateada! —Se presentó el castaño. —Creo en la gran resistencia la roca y en la determinación. ¡Por eso todos mis Pokémon son Pokémon del tipo roca!

—_Genial. _—Pensó observando a Pikachu, el que estaba exhausto.

— ¿Todavía quieres desafiarme? —Asintió, no tenía opción. — ¡Muy bien! ¡Enséñame lo que vales!

Inmediatamente sacó un Geodude, el Pokémon era enorme y pesado, Pikachu se aproximó enojado, se lanzó inmediatamente a atacar, pero por primera vez, Red le ordenó algo.

—Pikachu, no ataques. —No le obedeció, Geodude usó **Placaje **lanzando al ratón amarillo unos metros atrás, justo a los pies de Red. —No ataques.

No obedeció, Brock se mostró consternado.

— Has superado todos los entrenadores de este gimnasio con un Pikachu… ¿Qué no te obedece? —Preguntó confundido.

Red prefirió no hacer comentarios mientras sacaba la Pokéball de Pikachu.

— ¡Pika! —Exclamó el Pokémon furioso, sabía lo que estaba pensando Red.

No dijo una palabra, Red guardó a Pikachu en su Pokéball y en su lugar sacó a Rattata, el Pokémon que capturó en la Ruta 1.

—Rattata, **látigo**.

**.**

Indignado, Pikachu estaba completamente indignado, no sólo le habían capturado cuando no lo deseaba, lo capturaron sin siquiera dejarle dar batalla, después, le daban a un entrenador mediocre… O más bien, ni mediocre, no tenía ni la mínima experiencia en combates y ahora lo metían a una Pokéball subestimando su poder.

¡Como deseaba matar a ese estúpido entrenador suyo! Pero le había hecho una promesa a la madre de Red y pensaba cumplirla. Aunque mejor para él que Brock lo matara con ese Geodude de hace un momento.

Pero a pesar de todo, lo que más le molestaba era tener un entrenador que no tuviese sentimientos, aunque fuese rabia, aunque fuese alegría, no lo veía demostrar nada. La excepción fue en la Ruta 1, cuando lo vio magullarse las manos contra un árbol, pero de eso ya había pasado una semana, el resto de tiempo, ese chico era más frío que una roca.

Ni siquiera le había dado un nombre.

Se recostó dentro de esa apestosa Pokéball, como la odiaba, sentía claustrofobia de estar ahí dentro. Entonces, sintió como todo a su alrededor se movía y como la luz empezaba a verse ante él, ahora, no estaba frente a Geodude.

Estaba frente a un inmenso Onix.

**.**

— ¡¿Pika pi?! —Gruñó Pikachu exigiendo una explicación, como si le preguntara si se había vuelto loco.

—Es tu último Pokémon. —Dijo Brock algo decepcionado, Red lo había hecho bien con Mankey y Rattata, pero sacar tipo eléctrico… Sencillamente era suicida.

—Pikachu, **Ataque rápido.**

El aludido le miró como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. — ¡Pika pi, Pikachu, Pika, Pika! ¡Pi!

Era como si le estuviese gritando mil barbaridades en tres idiomas, pero Red le ignoró.

—**Ataque rápido. **—Red parecía más serio que de costumbre, Pikachu enarcó una ceja, se había indignado de nuevo.

— ¡**Placaje**! —Dijo Brock.

Onix se dispuso a embestirlo, pero Pikachu le esquivó con relativa facilidad.

— ¿Por qué no vuelves mañana con más Pokémon? —Le preguntó Brock tratando de ser amable, le daba pena el chico.

—**Ataque rápido.**

Le estaba ignorando. Pikachu seguía esquivando, ignorando las órdenes de Red como Red ignoraba a Brock, es decir, primero lo mete en una mugrosa Pokéball y ahora creía tener la autoridad para darle ordenes… ¡Era más idiota de lo que pensaba!

— ¡Pikachu, esquiva! —Le gritó Red por décima vez.

Pikachu reaccionó por inercia, obedeciendo a Red y saltando a la derecha, salvándose de un fuerte golpe por muy poco. Sólo obedeció a Red una vez, cuando le mostró algo de sentimiento, como la vez contra Eevee, cuando le gritó dándole órdenes.

Pero esta vez le haría falta más que sentimiento para que le obedeciese.

— ¡La derecha! —Era increíble, si Green le viese así de seguro no le reconocería, estaba concentrado, serio, gritaba pero más que nada, lucía preocupado. Si, preocupado por ese arrogante, molesto y amargado Pikachu.

No esquivó, Onix impactó contra él.

_Pikachu perdió 20% _

— ¡A la izquierda!

Nada.

_Ataque crítico, Pikachu pierde 70%_

Un ataque más, eso faltaba para que Pikachu perdiese y en el proceso… Se debilitara. Brock se sintió mal, vio la desunión de entrenador y Pokémon, pensó en dar por finalizada la batalla…

Pero Red se anticipó. — ¡Pika, esquiva! ¡A la derecha!

Un clic hizo en la cabeza de Pikachu… ¿Pika?

Esquivó inmediatamente, haciendo que Onix se estrellara solo contra una pared. Pikachu observó a Red sorprendido, ambas miradas chocaron pero sin rencor en ellas, Red asintió, Pikachu igual.

Era hora de la batalla.

— ¡Onix, **atadura**!

— ¡Pika, **Ataque rápido**!

Increíblemente, sólo un **ataque rápido** funcionó para que Onix cayera exhausto, Pika estuvo sorprendido, Red y Brock no tanto. Con un movimiento, Brock guardó a Onix en su Pokéball.

Red observó su Pokédex.

«_Pikachu subió al nivel 13._»

A pesar de haber perdido, Brock sonrió. —No supe apreciar lo que vales.

Le sorprendió que Red no se regodeara en su cara, un entrenador había llegado y lo hizo, éste en cambio asintió y corrió a ver el estado de su Pikachu.

La sonrisa de Brock se amplió más. — ¡Como prueba de tu victoria, aquí tienes la Medalla Roca! Es una medalla oficial de la Liga Pokémon, el Pokémon que la tenga será mucho más fuerte y la técnica **Destello **podrá ser utilizada en todo momento.

Le entregó dinero, como lo había hecho todo los entrenadores a los que había derrotado.

Red tomó inmediatamente a Pika en brazos, estaba demasiado débil para caminar, cuando pensaba retirarse, ya con la Medalla Roca en sus manos, Brock le detuvo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Lleva esto contigo! —Le entregó un CD.

Con una mano lo tomó consternado, Pika se acercó a verlo también, parecía que ninguno de los dos sabía que era.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de capítulo: <strong>Lamento la semana de tardanza, he tenido unos inconvenientes con la escuela y con algunos aspectos personales, espero que las cosas esten mejor ahora. Espero les guste el capítulo y ahora no prometo cap de Hibiki porque siempre que prometo, las situaciones me hacen quedar mal XD

¡Nos leemos!


	4. Enemigo en el Monte Moon

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<br>Enemigo en el Monte Moon**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Mucho silencio en el camino, cualquiera se habría sentido incómodo, es más, Pika empezaba a incomodarse, pero se estaba acostumbrando, después de todo, sabía ya que la naturaleza de su entrenador era callada.

De muy de vez en cuando, le miraba de reojo, solamente para encontrarse con la firme mirada del chico de diez años que observaba el camino, asesinando prácticamente con la mirada a todos esos **entrenadores** que ya habían derrotado atrás, Pika debía admitirlo, también odiaba que lo retaran solamente por verlos a los ojos.

—Demos… —Le escuchó hablar, Red seguía con su fría mirada observando el camino. —Demos lo mejor.

Pika le observó un momento y asintió decidido, con una sonrisa, saltó y se subió a los hombros de su entrenador.

— ¡Pika!

El chico siguió caminando, con una **muy **leve sonrisa en sus labios.

**.**

—Uf… Será mejor que descanse, ese túnel a Celeste es agotador.

Ciudad Celeste, era la siguiente ciudad que tenía un gimnasio en ella. Ignorando al hombre que gemía cansado, caminó hasta la entrada de la cueva con total calma. Al entrar, observó que todo estaba hecho de roca, y que cada pared pamrecía querer derrumbarse en su contra, Pikachu, estaba algo incómodo en el oscuro lugar, afortunadamente, habían unas pequeñas luces que permitían ver por lo menos por donde se caminaba.

De nuevo, Pika se enfrentó cuando Zubat se aparecía, eran sencillos de derrotar ya que eran demasiado débiles, pero en cuanto veían un Geodude, preferían evitarlo.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder. —Le decía Red, terminando de capturar el Geodude al que Pika se había enfrentado por orgullo.

Y a regañadientes, Pika le obedecía, claro que la costumbre de electrocutar a su entrenador cuando se molestaba aún no había desaparecido, así que Red tuvo que aguantarse un **Impactrueno **de Pika.

**.**

Odiaba admitirlo, estaba perdido, con tantos caminos, escaleras y demás, había terminado en un callejón sin salida, se juró a si mismo volver a esa condenada cueva cuando tuviese la Pokédex completa y memorizarse cada camino. Pero por el momento no tenía más opción que preguntar por dónde se salía de la condenada cueva infestada de Zubats y Geodude.

Observó a un hombre vestido de negro, con una "R" roja en el pecho, ignorando la extraña vestimenta del tipo, se acercó para pedir indicaciones, pero éste inmediatamente le habló antes de poder siquiera formular una pregunta.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Le preguntó el hombre observándole con altivez.

Pero había algo malo en Red, a pesar de tener diez años, era increíblemente altivo y orgulloso. — ¿Quién es usted?

La mirada fría y desinteresada del chico de ojos rojos sorprendió al hombre, pero éste no se iba a dejar intimidar, respondió con todo orgullo: — ¡Nosotros, el Team Rocket, somos los bandidos Pokémon!

—…

Red ni se molestó en seguir manteniendo una conversación con esa persona, había perdido el interés, así que le ignoró dándose la media vuelta y caminando de regreso a las escaleras por donde había bajado.

— ¡Oye, nadie se ignora el Team Rocket de esa manera tan irrespetuosa!

Una Pokéball se abrió y un Sandshrew salió rodando directamente hacia Red. Pero un **Ataque rápido **de Pika detuvo su camino haciéndole retroceder varios metros.

—Tsk. —Dijo Red suspirando molesto. —Odio cuando hacen eso.

**.**

— ¡Lo hice fatal! —Se lamentó el Rocket agarrándose la cabeza desesperado, sus tres Pokémon estaban debilitados y Pika apenas había perdido 40% de salud.

Ignorando los berridos del hombre pidiendo revancha, Red caminó hasta las escaleras, Pika se subió a su hombro y ambos dejaron aquel callejón sin salida. Bueno, enfrentarse a cuando Zubat encontraban había dado frutos. Pika sonreía de manera adorablemente maligna, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba ganar.

**.**

Ya empezaba a sentirse incómodo, sí, hablamos de Pika, que observaba a esos hombres de ropas negras con mirada fría y malvada, siempre que luchaban contra ellos, ganaban, Red les cobraba y seguía su camino, el chico había sacado ese método, gana y recibes dinero, así los que te retan te deben pagar, dos Pidgeys de un solo tiro.

Pero Pika empezaba a notar cada vez más y más como esos hombres se aumentaban y aunque Red le decía que no eran problema, Pika no se convencía del todo.

— ¡Uno para cada uno, no seamos avariciosos! —Dijo el tipo súper necio que les estaba trancando el camino.

El ratón eléctrico observó a su entrenador observando ambos fósiles y tomando el que tenía forma de caracol, curioso, Pika saltó a su hombro para observar el fósil de cerca. El dueño de los fósiles se acercó y tomó el otro.

— ¡Muy bien, pues éste es el mío!

Ignorando al dueño del fósil que empezaba a blasfemar en su contra, Red siguió su camino, Pika estaba curioso por el fósil había visto esos en el museo de Ciudad Pateada y le habían encantado, saltó de alegría al ver que tenían uno de esos bonitos fósiles y siguieron su camino.

— ¡ALTO AHÍ!

Justo antes de bajar unos escalones, un par de personajes aparecieron ante ellos, una mujer de cabello violeta peinado exageradamente y un hombre de cabello azulado y aplastado. Ambos con el uniforme de todos los hombres que habían visto atrás, solo que blanco.

— ¡Ese fósil es para el Team Rocket! —Dijo la mujer.

— ¡Ríndete ahora o prepárate para luchar! —Dijo el hombre, ambos sacaron un Pokémon cada uno, la mujer un Ekans y un Koffing.

Red suspiró rodando los ojos, otros tontos. —Pika. —Éste ya tenía sus mejillas encendidas. —**Impactrueno.**

**.**

Meowth cayó, al lado de Ekans y Koffing, el hombre se mostró asombrado y molesto.

—Debemos irnos rápido de aquí.

Antes de darse cuenta, el Team Rocket se había ido, Pika hizo el ademán de seguirlos, pero se fijó que Red estaba subiendo las escaleras.

— ¡Pika!

— ¿Qué? No es mi problema. —Subió.

Pika le siguió y en cuanto vieron la luz, Red recibió un agradable **Impactrueno **para celebrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de capítulo: <strong>¡Hola! Aquí vengo cumpliendo con un capítulo nuevo de Red, mañana con Hibiki, espero les haya gustado y prometo hacer el próximo capítulo de Red más largo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
